


Does He Love You?

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Rivalry, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janette and Natalie trapped in a precinct elevator...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does He Love You?

"Zis is unacceptable," the smaller woman said, pacing from one side of the car to the other. The doctor remained on the floor in the corner, refusing to let the other occupant get to her.

"They'll have them working again soon enough, Janette. Just sit down and relax."

The look of loathing for that suggestion was enough to melt metal, perhaps, but Janette did stop pacing. She hated being trapped, hated the idea of a box confining her.

"If nothing else, Nick knows you're in the building, and he'll make sure things get moving before dawn. If it's after sunrise, you can come down to the morgue. You'd fit right in." Natalie kept her dark wit in that facetious tone, enduring another scathing look.

"Nicolas is not the end-all savior in my life, zank you very much!" Janette snapped at her, leaning on the far wall with her hands behind the small of her back on the rail. Natalie looked up at her in relative amusement.

"I never said he was. God forbid either one of us should ever admit that he does try, though, to be helpful."

"Your idea of 'help' is not mine," Janette said. "He should never have turned on his family."

"Then his family should have been more deserving of his loyalty," Natalie defended fiercely. Her tone made Janette study her, before a small smile touched her lips.

"You are in love with him, _non_?"

Natalie retreated, in her own mind, from that tone, that question. "I care for him; he's a friend."

Janette considered her words, considered her own long experience with Nicolas. He wore his heart on his sleeve at times....

"Remember, Doctor, loving him is a dangerous path. It grows more so when he returns it."

Natalie opened her mouth to reply, but the clang of workers and a surge of power preceded the man in question's voice, demanding if they were alright.

Any further conversation was left in the frosty silence they normally shared.


End file.
